Eye of the Tiger, Fang of the Snake
by Aphrodite6
Summary: Being controlling is common in guys. When Draco decides he wants to have control over Hermione, she decides to fight back. But when she gets the chance, will she?
1. Default Chapter

"You must be kidding," fifteen year old Hermione Granger said.  
"Really Hermione you spend too much time with Harry and Ron, you need to do girl stuff with us now and then," Lavender Brown coorsed.  
"But I have tons of...," Hermione began.  
"Fun things to do with us tonight," Pavarti interrupted.  
Hermione looked at the pleading faces around her and sighed.  
"Oh alright," Hermione gave in.  
Lavender, Pavarti, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindor girls shrieked happily. They had finally gotten Hermione to come to one of there, ever so popular, Friday night sleepovers in the Astronemy Tower. They had them one night a month with Professor McGonagall's permission. Hermione had never attended one but now that she thought about what Lavender said, she never really did talk with them about girly stuff much and she had never talked to Harry and Ron about personal things or hair or makeup or any other things she never really thought about until now.   
"We'll see you at six-thirty tonight in the astronemy tower," Ginny said.  
Then they all rushed off to dinner through the porthole, babbling and almost running over Ron and Harry as they came into the common room from Professor Trewlany's class.  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to Hermione.  
"They got me to go to their sleepover they have every month," Hermione told them, a little happier about it now.  
"You agreed!?" Ron said in anguish.   
"Well maybe they are right. I need a little girl time," Hermione said smirking.  
"Oh they bloody brainwashed her!" Ron said to Harry.  
"Oh come on Ron you know Hermione's girl and can't talk about those "personal" things with us," Harry grinned at Hermione.  
"Harry, really!!!" Hermione laughed, standing. "I am going to get my stuff together. I'll see you tomorrow."  
With that she picked up her bag and and went up to her room to gather some things she wanted to take with her. First she took out of her trunk a small duffel and began to fill it with various items.   
Hairbrush, pajamas, extra clothes, toothbrush, and just perhaps, she thought, i ought to bring that make-up case my mother bought me.   
*****************************************************************  
(A/N: I just want you to know, if you think this won't be a serious story, just fluff, keep reading  
it will get more serious at the end of this chapter.)  
  
  
  
"Hermione! You are here!" Lavender said opening to door to the tower.  
"Of course I am," Hermione said, feeling relaxed. She kind of felt like she did when she was in first year, before she had met Ron and Harry. She, Lavender, and Pavarti would stay up at night and just talk. Then, she just drifted away from them. It felt good to be back.  
When Hermione walked into the room she saw Ginny and a few other fourth years looking at magazines and Padma and a few other girls from Ravenclaw girls talking and comparing hair styles. Sleeping bags of all different colors were spread on the floor and so were everyone's duffels and belongings. Hermione set down her things and joined in looking at magazines and doing hair with everyone else. It all seemed natural. After all, Hermione told herself, I am a ffteen year old girl, even if I am a bookworm and perfectionest.  
After about an hour Parvarti went to her bag and pulled out a circular object. When Hermione got a closer look she saw that it looked like a c.d player.  
"Parvarti, you can't use electronics at Hogwarts," Hermione said being her knowledgable self.   
"But this isn't run by elctronics, it is run by magic. You just say the incantation and keep your wand pointed at it and it plays your c.d's," Pavarti said proudly.  
Hermione was impressed. She had never seen anything like it. When Pavarti said the incantation and put in a cd music spurted through the room.  
"Here," Padma said. " Pavarti and I will teach you guys the dance to it."  
Everyone, Hermione included, got up with the twins.  
  
  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
there is nothing better than a talk with you  
if you have a problem, i'll be here for you  
cause girl you always know thatttttt  
it's us against the world!  
  
  
I met someone the other night  
someone I really started to like  
how will i know if it is right for meeee  
i wonder if we are meant to be  
  
  
  
Don't start to like him too much  
too sooo oooooo ooooo oooonnnn  
  
  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
there is nothing better than a talk with you  
if you have a problem, i'll be here for you  
cause girl you always know thattttt  
it's us against the world!  
  
  
You know that boy i started to see  
he thinks he can have it all for freeeee  
i wonder if he's the one for meeee  
i try to talk to myself and seeee  
  
  
  
Don't start to like him too much  
too sooo oooooo ooooo oooonnnn  
  
  
  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
there is nothing better than a talk with you  
if you have a problem, i'll be here for you  
cause girl you always know thattttt  
it's us against the world!  
  
  
After that song they also danced to the "Ketchup Song", "Cruel To Be Kind", and a few others. Once they were too exhausted to continue they flopped down on their sleeping bags and started a game of Truth or Dare.  
Padma was first. "Hermione, Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth," Hermione said.  
"Did you ever make-out with a boy before and if so who?" Padma said.  
Hermione blushed. She was supposed to tell the truth, but would they keep it a secret?  
"Well this summer, when I visited Viktor in Bulgaria, we did a bit, nothing big or anything," Hermione said.  
"Wow...Viktor Krum," Ginny said dreamily, "you are so lucky."  
Hermione laughed, she was.  
*************************  
  
By three am everyone had fallen asleep except Hermione. She struggled out of her purple sleeping and walked over to the glass doors and went onto the balcony. It was a beautiful fall night, the sky was crystal clear, and, if you wanted, you could count every single star in the sky. Hermione heard a moan behind her and shut the doors lightly so no wind would blow inside. She leaned onto the concrete railing and looked out at the sparkling lake that held an enbottled number of reflected stars.   
Suddenly Hermione heard a whizzing noise and something ran into her side. She flew to the ground and landed with a thump. Black splotches clouded her vision. When her eyes came back into focus she looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy.   
"You" she said in disgust.  
"Yes me you idiot," he said rubbing his shoulder.  
"Excuse me but I wasn't the one who ran into me!" Hemione said.  
"You shouldn't have been out here in the first place, it's 3:30 AM!" Draco classified.  
"Neither should you!" Hermione said. "Learn how to fly."  
Hermione began to walk away but was stopped by arms around her waist. She turned her head to Draco.  
"What are you doing?" she asked a little frightened.  
Without answering her, he swung her onto his broom and jumped on after her. He took off at top speed. Hermione trembled and choked back sobs. She didn't know what was more frightening, being taken off with Draco Malfoy in the middle of the night or being so high up with so little control.  
"Malfoy please stop!"Hermione screamed. He just smirked and pushed the broom to go faster.  
"Or what?" he smirked.  
"Malfoy please!" Hermione cried, tear sweaping back onto Draco.  
"What's my name?" Malfoy asked.  
"Malfoy!" she cried out.  
"No, my name!" He shouted.  
"Draco!!!! Draco, Draco, Draco!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
He smirked and pushed her. She began to fall fast and hard. She could hear Malfoy's menacing laugh above her. A second later her body smashed into the waters of the lake. She came up sputtering dripping wet.   
"You aren't much of a flyer are you?" Draco asked, drifting above her.   
She chose to ignore him. She swam to the edge of the lake and collapsed in tears. Racking sobs shooke her whole body and she shivered in the cold.   
"Oh please Granger," Draco said. "Come on."   
This time he sat her behind him and slowly steered his way back to the astronemy tower. He set her down on the balcony and looked at her. She was soaked and her curly golden brown hair hung limply down her back.   
"Do you have some kind of mental disability or something?" Hermione said between sobs and shivers.  
Draco took out his wand and pointed it at her. She scooched back away from him.  
"Dratouris," Draco said, and Hermione was dry. " You know Hermione, hanging out with though girls may be good for you. Potter and Weasly are dangerous."  
"Oh and you are one to talk you phycho," Hermione said.  
"Listen to me Granger," Draco said grabbing both her wrists tightly. "You have two choices here live and die. Being the best friend of famous Potter will just get you killed. Now on the other hand, if you get on my good side and the Dark Side, you could be very useful. We may even be friends, or more."  
He pulled her to his chest, smirking. She looked up at him with her honey eyes in a defiant gleam, and spit at him. His eyes grew dark as he wiped his face with one hand. Hermione struggled to free herself but his reflexes were fast. He pushed her stomach first into the railing with both hands pinned by him behind her back.   
"It's ten stories up Granger," Draco said maliciously. "A fall from here could kill you, and the same goes for staying by Potter's side. Now I can easily make this look like an accident. So what are you going to do? Take you pick."  
"If I didn't have to I would never even get within a foot of you, and certainly not any Death Eater," Hermione said with pride.   
Draco push her and she flew over the edge. Yet Draco held wrists yet still. She began to cry all over again.  
"Draco please don't do this," Hermione said.  
"I won't, if you don't make me Granger," Draco said. "So what do you say? Who are you with?"  
"Harry," Hermione said in a barely audible whisper.   
Draco yelped in fury and threw her back onto the balcony and into the wall. She whimpered in pain and scrunched against the wall as he came toward her. He knelt in front of her and took her right hand. Slowly he slipped a ring onto her finger. It was small and silver and in the middle her by claws, was a small piece if tiger's eyes.   
"It won't come off," Draco said, as if reading her mind. "I am warning you if you so much as speak a word to that scarfaced goody two shoes and his weasel side kick you feel pain worse than the Crutious Curse."  
Hermione racked back sobs and nodded. Giving her one last look he mounted his broom and took off. Leaving Hermione in silent recognition.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So????? You like it???? I really need reviews. At least five, before the next chapter will be put up. If you get me 15 reviws you can get two chapters. So please please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Cleverosity Killed the Crisis

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
  
Hermione just wanted everything to be simple again. She wanted to be able to curl up like a little kid with a stuffed toy and a warm blanket and cry her troubles away. Choosing the best thing next to that she got up from the balcony and wiped her face. She walked into the Astronomy Tower, shut the balcony doors, gathered her things, and made her way quietly to Gryffindor tower. Once there, she went up to her room. Now that she was a prefect, she had her own private room, and was tremendously thankful for that right now. She climbed up the stairs and shut the door to her room and locked it. She slowly climbed into bed, wrapped the covers tightly around her, and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny pushed her tasseled red hair from her face and covered her eyes from the sun pouring in the windows. She looked around. Some of the girls were beginning to wake up also, but when Ginny looked next to her where Hermione at been the night before, she saw nothing.  
  
Crisis  
  
"Where's Hermione," Ginny asked aloud.  
  
  
  
"I dunno, maybe she woke up and left early?" Padma said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Ginny said doubtfully but got up and began to get ready for the day.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was already on her way to the library. It was 6:00 in the morning on a Saturday and no one else would be awake. It was the perfect time to come. Either everyone was asleep or they were down in the Great Hall, having breakfast. She needed the library to herself this morning. She was feeling stronger now that she wasn't up there on the balcony, helpless and wandless. Now she could fight back. And she would. Entering the library quietly she could see that not a soul was there. Not even Madam Pince. She quickly ran to the C-section of the library and searched through the books until she found the book, Countering Catastrophic Spells. She searched through the book frantically . It was almost an hour before she found the spell she needed. Smiling widely she pulled her wand from her pocket...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hello Harry," Moaning Myrtle said shyly.  
  
  
  
"Myrtle have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked a bit irritably as Ron checked the stalls for her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you mean the girl who turned into a cat?" Myrtle giggled.  
  
  
  
"Myrtle that was three years ago, now have you seen her?" Harry asked in fury.  
  
  
  
"No, I haven't," Myrtle said dramatically and plunged into a toilet.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione took one last look at the Tiger's eye ring and whipped it into the lake. With a satisfied smile on her face she walked back up to the castle and into the great hall.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Once Hermione entered the Great Hall she was swamped with questions from Ginny. After a quick explanation of how she felt ill in the middle of the night and went to sleep the rest of the night in her room, Ginny quickly conceded and left her be. She soon saw Harry and Ron burst into the great hall frantically. When she waved to them, their tense shoulders fell and they smiled. She went over to them and began to chat happily. She could see that behind them Draco's face had fallen into a look of utter shock.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'How did she do it,' Draco asked himself as he stood slumped against the wall.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long before Hermione came around the corner with Harry and Ron walking next to her.  
  
  
  
"Granger," Draco called out.  
  
  
  
"My name is Hermione, and I will not be called like a dog, especially not by the likes of you," Hermione said viciously.  
  
  
  
"Well seeing as you finally understood how to say my name, maybe I could consider learning yours," Draco sneered.  
  
  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy," Ron said stepping in front of Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Fine," Draco said, getting up from against the wall. "But remember Granger, the fang of the snake is more powerful than the eye of the tiger."  
  
  
  
With that he walked away, his usual sneer plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, what did he mean," Harry asked looking quizzically at the hall Draco had disappeared down.  
  
  
  
"I just don't know," Hermione said, shaking her head slowly.  
  
  
  
And she truly didn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I don't really like that chapter too much but the next chapter should be up soon. 


	3. Well, Tonight Should Be Fun

It had been a week since Draco had so much as looked at Hermione and that was just fine with her, just a bit strange. Harry and Ron, however, had kept an annoyingly close watch over her since the incident in the hallway.  
  
"This really isn't necessary," Hermione insisted as Harry and Ron escorted her to Arithmancy class.  
  
"Well what would happen if Malfoy suddenly popped out and attacked, what would you do?" Ron asked, trying to make his point.  
  
"Hex him with every spell I knew and then get on to class," Hermione said simply.  
  
Ron and Harry paused and stared at her.  
  
"I mean I do appreciate you two caring about me but I can really handle myself as long as I have my wand," Hermione said. "Now you two better go, you'll be late for Divination."  
  
"Oh, what a pity," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You sure you'll be alright?" Ron asked one last time, worry clouding his eyes.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione giggled at him. "Now go on."  
  
They nodded and left, running down the hall in attempt to be in class on time. Hermione too had to hurry to get to class. When she arrived though, she was thoroughly surprised to see her usual seat near the middle of the classroom taken by the most unexpected person. She quickly walked up to him and said, " This is my seat Malfoy, you're not even in this class!"  
  
"Well in the first place, Granger, there is plenty of room here for the both of us, and secondly, I am in this class, I switched to this from Divination," Draco said maliciously.  
  
Hermione gave him an enraged look and was about to find another place to sit when Professor Climpell came in.  
  
"Miss Granger, please take your seat," he said arranging his papers.  
  
Reluctantly Hermione sat down next to Draco who sneered at her. Professor Climpell began the lesson and Hermione began to take notes. Draco, however, just leaned back and relaxed. Hermione threw him a glare.  
  
"You know it would probably help if you would take notes," she whispered, not even looking at him.  
  
"I'm too good at this kind of stuff to have to take notes," he said.  
  
"Sure you are," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"So you don't believe me?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said huffily.  
  
"Fine then," Draco said, "I'll prove it."  
  
Professor Climpell had just written a very complicated problem on the board. Draco raised his hand lazily.  
  
"Would you like to show us the answer, Mr. Malfoy?" the professor asked.  
  
As Draco explained how all the symbols were connected to each other, Hermione listened in amazement. When he had finished, he gave her a take- that look.  
  
"Who would have thought I could have shown up the "Almighty Granger"?" he asked lethally.  
  
Hermione kicked him hard in the shins under the table and he grabbed his leg in pain. He shot Hermione a hard look and she smiled in triumph. But Draco wouldn't let her win that quickly. As soon as she had begun taking notes again, Draco pinched her side. She cried out in surprise and pain.  
  
"Miss Granger, is there a problem?" Climpell asked.  
  
"No professor, sorry" Hermione apologized, not wanted to cause a commotion.  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"You kicked me first," Draco replied simply.  
  
"Errr," Hermione moaned with agony.  
  
For awhile Draco left Hermione alone, all of a sudden though Hermione felt her wand being taken out of her pocket. When she looked up, she saw Draco had her wand poised and ready to be flicked at the back of Professor Climpell's head. Her eyes widened in terror.  
  
"Malfoy don't," Hermione warned him in a whisper.  
  
But it was too late. The wand was already sailing through the air. Hermione stood up just in time to see it bounce off the back of the professor's head.  
  
  
  
"MISS GRANGER!" Climpell called out.  
  
"But professor you don't understand Malfoy he." she tried to explain.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I am tired of your interruptions, now you two will meet back here tonight at 10:00 for detention, and for now you two can return to your common room," Professor Climpell said.  
  
Draco picked up his books and Hermione's and pulled her out of the classroom. She was in pure shock and couldn't have moved even if she tried. Once they had left the classroom, Hermione had regained her stamina and tore her arm from Draco's grasp and grabbed her books.  
  
"How could you do that!" she yelled as soon as they were away from the classroom.  
  
"If you must know, Mudblood, I did it purposely," he said.  
  
When he saw Hermione give him an oblivious look he sighed.  
  
"I needed to talk to you but you've been flanked by Potter and Weasley I haven't had the chance," he said, running his hand along her cheek.  
  
She pulled back in disgust, glared at him angrily, and stalked off, her robes billowing. Draco shook his head and went off to his common room.  
  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
  
It was 9:00 and Hermione had just gotten out of the shower. She had pulled on her under clothes and jeans and was examining the small bruise on her side where Draco had pinched her. She shook her head and pulled on a royal blue sweater that looked elegant with her black flare jeans. She sighed, grabbed her wand and made her way into the common room to say goodbye to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Tonight should be fun," she thought sarcastically.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Draco sat on his bed looking at his bruised leg.  
  
"Stupid filthy little Mudblood," he thought out loud as he grabbed his wand and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
"Tonight will be fun," Draco thought, sneering.  
  
  
  
A/N: So you guys liking it? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
